


Keep It Together

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Cast Away (2000)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Isolation, Loneliness, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Can we keep it together?Song by GusterVidder: Wendy
Relationships: Chuck Noland/Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Keep It Together

**Author's Note:**

> I first started working on this video in 2005. Fifteen years later, I was finally inspired to finish it. The theme of loneliness and isolation feels very relevant for the times in which we are living now.

YouTube link: <https://youtu.be/09ZrI3Bcinw>


End file.
